X and O
by Iin EXO-Lay
Summary: [Chap 2] Dua kelompok yang bermusuhan satu sama lain. Terikat dalam masalah yang belum pernah mereka hadapi sebelumnya. Kisah takdir dan penyesalan ada disini... (EXO fanfic)
1. Genk Tengah Malam

**X ****and**** O**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast: **

**-ALL member EXO**

**-other**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka bukan bermaksut untuk mencoret nama baik member EXO dan yang lain. Sekian trimakasih**

**Bagian Satu**

**Genk tengah malam**

Pagi menyinari sebuah sekolah terkenal diKorea. Murid-murid tampak sedang berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka. Seorang _namja_ tampak berjalan melewati lorong sekolah dengan menggunakan _heandset _di telinganya. Sampai langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit sedikit gelap ada di hadapannya "minggirlah Kai... aku harus kekelas" _namja_ itu tersenyum kecil seolah berkata __minggir kau! Ssibal!_ _sambil melepas _heandset_ yang ia kenakan

"heh?! Luhan -_ssi_ kau kira aku akan menyingkir?" jawab _namja_ bernama Kai seolah tau maksut senyuman dari _namja_ dihadapannya –Luhan

Luhan melihat Kai lalu tersenyum kecil. Mereka hanya berjarak lima langkah sekarang. Luhan berjalan mendekati Kai, lalu memegang pundaknya. Ia mencondongkan badannya berbisik di telinga Kai "selesaikan malam ini ok? Yang menang selalu mendapatkan uangnya..." Luhan melepas pegangannya lalu berjalan melewati Kai, ia sedikit menunduk lalu melihat kedepan. Ia melihat salah satu teman Kai –Sehun. Mereka sempat saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun. Ia hanya bisa terus melihat lantai sampai ia memasuki kelas. Sehun melihat punggung Luhan lalu melihat Kai yang sedang melihat atap-atap. "oi! Ada apa?" Sehun menepuk pundak Kai

"ng? _Aniyo.._ siap kan semuanya malam ini..." Kai berbalik berjalan menuju kelasnya

"ma-malam ini? Kita akan tanding lagi?" Sehun mengikuti Kai "_yak!_ Kau yakin?... hoo~ aku harap banyak yang akan datang..." Sehun mulai pemanasan tak karuannya. Kai hanya tersenyum...

Malam sangat ramai dijalan penuh mobil dan suara orang-orang berjalan. Tapi dibawah lebih ramai dari di atas. Ya... ada sebuah kota bawah tanah yang banyak orang yang tak tau. Tempat itu di jadikan sebuah klub Dance terkenal di korea. Banyak orang yang datang dan membayar hanya demi melihat Dance-Dance dari penari-penari hebat. Pemilik tempat itu adalah Choi Jungsoo, ia yang selalu memita uang dari para penonton, lalu memberikan setengah pada penampilan yang dianggapnya terbaik. Penampilan pertama dari grub pertama sekaligus pembuka bernama _'the zero x seven'_ mereka menampilkan Dance yang memukau dengan penuh lompatan dan putaran di udara. Banyak penonton bersorak sorai dan bertepuk tangan. Sang DJ, Yoon Doojoon tampak menikmati suasana... "_yak!_ Doojoon!" _namja_ bernama Hyunseung datang.

"oi!" Doojoon menyambut tangannya. "kau kesini? Ini bukan jadwalmu kan?"

"heh... memang kalau bukan... aku tak boleh kesini, begitu?" Hyunseung mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Doojoon hanya bisa tersenyum. "ngomong-ngomong mereka akan tanding lagi ya?" tanya Hyunseung

"_nugu?_ Ah! X and O?"

"hmm... aku dengar mereka akan tanding lagi malam ini..."

"_molla_ aku tak terlalu tau..." Doojoon kembali menjadi DJ. Sedang Hyungseung hanya menikmati setiap gerakan dari setiap penampilan yang muncul.

Kai duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Disampingnya ada Tao, Xiumin, dan Suho. Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Baekhyun tampak sedang menghitung waktu. "_yak!_ Jam berapa kita tampil?" tanya Baekhyun ke Kai yang tengah melamun

"ng? 7 menit lagi..."jawab Suho

"wahh... mereka memberi kita lebih banyak waktu melenturkan badan kan?" Baekhyun mulai menari tak karuannya. Sampai...

"GGYYYYAAAA! Itu mereka!"

Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho, Xiumin, dan Tao melihat segerombolan orang yang semakin memadat. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya. Semua langsung menuju kerumunan orang itu...

Mereka sedikit berdesakan memasuki kerumunan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka berhasil masuk ke tengah dan berdiri di barisan paling depan. Keenam _namja_ itu melihat saingan mereka berjalan di tengah kerumunan. Dengan pakaian rapi kemeja putih bersih dengan dasi rapi di sekitar leher mereka. Tiga di antara mereka memakai jaket orance tak terlalu terang dan merah gelap, ada satu orang yang mengenakan switer krem polos, lalu satu orang menggunakan topi. Luhan berjalan di depan mereka sambil tebar senyum. Banyak _yeoja_ yang berteriak kegirangan melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Kelompok Kai hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka "_yak!_ Apa-apan mereka?!" Baekhyun menunjuk kelompok Luhan kesal

"pamer penampilan ya?" kata Tao kesal.

"_kajja!_" Kai maju kedepan di ikuti yang lain di belakangnya.

Kelompok Kai dan Luhan bertemu. Mereka saling memandang dingin pada lawannya "sudah kubilang selesaikan disini..." Luhan menyodorkan tangannya

"yang menang... dia yang dapat uangnya..." Kai menyambut tangan Luhan dengan tangannya. Tuan Choi datang dan langsung mengangkat tangan Luhan dan Kai. Semua bersorak-sorai dan Doojoon memulai musiknya. Suho melihat salah satu member di genk Luhan –Genk O –Lay, ia tampak tak suka saat _namja_ tinggi –Kris mencoba menarik perhatian Lay. Sehun memegang pundak Suho, Suho melihat ke arah Sehun yang memandanginya. Sehun hanya menggeleng, dan Suho mengerti maksut Sehun.

Pertama ada adalah dance dari Genk X. Mereka memulai dengan enerjic dan aktif. Banyak yang bersorak-sorai untuk mereka. Bahkan ada yang membayar lebih untuk mereka. Mereka berakhir dengan Kai yang melompati tubuh Sehun. Semua bertepuk tangan dan berteriak. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, lalu Tao bertos bersama Baekhyun lalu mereka tersenyum. Mereka berjalan melewati Genk O.

Genk O memulai Dancenya. Permulaan yang slow tapi memukau seketika semua menjadi hening sampai mereka mekahiri Dance mereka. Lalu...

"UWWWOOO! UUU~! DAEBAK!"

"KYAAAA! AAAAA~!"

Semua menjadi penuh suara teriakan dan sorak sorai. Banyak uang yang terlempar ke arah mereka "keren sekali! Aku harap kalian tetap seperti itu!" tuan Choi memberi mereka setumpuk uang. Luhan menerimannya, dan teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Tuan Choi mengangkat tangan Luhan dan semua bersorak untuk mereka. Kai dan kelompoknya hanya bisa menganga. Kai berjalan kedepan hendak menemui mereka, tapi Sehun mencegahnya. Luhan melihat ke arah Kai, ia bisa melihat Kai balik menatapnya. Ia memasang tampang kemenangannya. Kai tak suka itu, ia ingin sekali menghajar Luhan tapi Sehun masih memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Luhan melihat Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya, Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya, Luhan mengangguk lalu melihat teman-tenmannya. Ia menyenggol pundak mereka lalu mereka pergi menghilang di antara gerombol orang...

Suho berpisah dari teman-teman-nya di sebuah perempatan jalan. Ia melambai, dan melewati jalan ke kiri sendirian, semua teman-temannya menuju jalan ke kanan. Ia hanya bisa berjalan sendiri sepanjang malam. Lampu-lampu hanya menemaninya saat ini. Sampai di sebuah jalan ia menghentikan langkahnya. "ayolah Lay! Ayo pulang dengan ku!" Suho bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik di depannya dan mengintip apa yang terjadi "Kris... pulang sana! Aku masih punya kaki!"

"ayo pulang bersama!"

"rumahmu kan di sebelah sana!" Suho bisa lihat Lay yang terus diikuti Kris "_yak!_ Lay!" Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Lay, lalu membalik tubuh Lay menghadap ke arahnya. "berapa kali kubilang aku menyukai mu! Apa kau tak paham!"

"tapi aku tidak! Apa kau mengerti kata tidak?! Lepaskan..."Lay mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Kris tapi Kris tetap tak melepaskannya

"katakan... katakan apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau menerimaku?"

"lepaskan kata ku!" Lay masih mencoba melepas tangan Kris

"Katakan padaku!" Lay melihat Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Suho mengepalkan tangannya tak tahan melihat semua ini. Ia ingin keluar dan langsung memukul Kris tapi percuma. "katakan apa yang kau mau..."

Lay terdiam, lalu mendekati Kris dan berbisik di telinganya "pergilah... menjauh dariku... dan jangan pernah menyentuhku... _Ssibal_!" Kris terdiam. Lay langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Kris dan berjalan pergi. Suho hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sampai seorang _namja_ tinggi –Chanyeol mendatangi Kris, ia menghentikan niatnya keluar...

"kris... kenapa Lay?"

"_ani gwenchana..."_

_ "_oh... Luhan meminta kita berkumpul besok. Ia akan membagikan uangnya... ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin ia katakan..." Suho semakin ingin tau pembicaraan mereka berdua

"bicara? Soal apa?"

"pertandingan seminggu lagi... mungkin kita sudah kalahkan _'the corpse'_ tapi masih ada '_beats'_ dan '_b.a.p'_ asal mereka kalah kita bisa dapat hadih yang besar..."

"bagaimana dengan 'X'? mereka lawan yang tangguh?"

"tak usah pikirkan mereka... kau tau kita sudah mengalahkan mereka tadi..." telinga Suho sakit mendengarnya "dengar! Polisi akan cepat menemukan kita dan tempat dance tuan Choi... mereka semakin lihai mencari kita... kalau tak segera kita atasi semua akan semakin buruk! Kita tak akan dapat uang lagi jika tempat itu jika di tutup!" Suho memiringkan kepalanya _"polisi? Maksut mereka apa?"_

"_arraseo... _baik sampai ketemu besok" Kris berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kris. Suho melihat ke adaan aman. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya "sebennarnya mereka membicarakan apa?" Suho melihat arah jalan pulangnya. Lay juga lewat sana tadi, ia segera berlari munuju jalan itu...

Lay berjalan sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang membiru karena Kris. Ia hanya bisa menahan sakit saja saat ini. Lalu di sebuah gang kecil Suho muncul. Mereka sedikit terkejut, lalu Lay membungkuk, Suho ikut membungkuk ia melihat Lay memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Lay berjalan melewati Luhan "_chougi..._ tanganmu kenapa?" Suho berjalan di samping Lay

"ee... ini tak apa... hanya terlalu keras latihan Dance..." jawab Lay

_"aku tau kau bohong" _ kata Suho didalam hatinya. "lebih baik disembuhkan terlebih dahulu... itu akan bertambah parah nantinya..."

"_gwenchana..._ aku sudah biasa seperti ini... ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku jarang melihatmu sekitar sini..."

"a-aku... aku... pindahan..." Suho menunjukan senyum anehnya "dari... busan! Iya... busan... kemarin aku baru pindah..."

"ohh... busan. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"di... di... di ujung jalan sana..." Suho munjukan arah yang berlawanan dari rumah aslinya. Lay hanya mengangguk "itu... tanganmu. Lebih baik di obati..." Lay melihat pergelangan tangannya. Suho mengeluarkan sebuah saleb dari dalam saku jaketnya, lalu memberikannya ke Lay "_kamsahamnida_..." Lay segera mengoleskan sale itu di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. "ini... terima kasih... siapa namamu?"

"aku su_..." Suho menghentikan kata-katanya. Jika ia memberi tau namanya yang sesungguhnya Lay akan tau siapa dia, dan Lay pasti akan menjauhinya...

"_ne?_"

"ee... joonmyeon! Namaku... Kim Joonmyeon..."

"joonmyeon... myeonie... nama yang bagus..." Lay tersenyum. Suho hanya bisa menunduk "aku Zhang Yixing... aku harus segera pulang... rumah mu disana kan? Bye~" Lay melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan lurus setelah menujuk arah yang tadi ditunjuk Suho. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia melihat kanan dan kirinya, lalu ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah yang ia tunjuk ke Lay tadi. Ia menyebrang jalan dan memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan megah. Ia menuntup gerbang itu dan segera masuk. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan Lay tadi. Orang itu... Kris?! Ia berdiri di sebrang jalan rumah yang dimasuki Suho, ia melihat arah Lay berjalan "ohh... jadi begitu... licik sekali kau... Kim Joonmyeon... _heh?! Ani..._ Suho"

Cahaya matahari kembali menyinari kota. Chen salah satu anggota genk O tampak sedang membaca buku di taman sekolah. Xiumin berjalan ke arah taman sambil mengemut permen lollipop nya. Ia memasang _heandset_ di telinga kanannya. Sampai ia berhenti berjalan saat melihat Chen yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. Ia mencoba mengontrol _fece_ nya. Ia berjalan di depan Chen "pura-pura tak melihatku?..." Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya "sudah kalah kemarin seharusnya kau mulai memaki-maki ku sekarang..." Chen menutup bukunya, lalu berdiri melihat punggung Xiumin "ahh... benar kalau kemarin kau kalah, berarti malam ini kau tak akan bertanding lagi.. sayang sekali besok bukan jadwalmu..." Chen mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Xiumin masih diam, ia gemetar menahan amarahnya "kau tau semua gerakan kalian tak ada apa-apanya... kalian sama saja dengan beras yang belum menjadi nasi... memang kalian bisa apa?"

"grr! _Yak! _Kau dengar ya! Ka_"

"Chen-ah!_"_ Xiumin dan Chen menengok bersamaan. Mereka melihat Lay yang terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

Lay melihat Xiumin mengangkat satu jarinya ke arah Chen, sedang Chen hanya diam. Mereka berdua menatap Lay saat ini. "Chen... kita di panggil Luhan..."

"_geure? _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... manis" Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Xiumin. Xiumin yang melihatnya langsung melihat Chen aneh. "_yak! _Kau _Ssibal_! Aissh!" Xiumin mengacak rambutnya kesal

"dia berhasil memaki mu?"

"belum... tadi itu baru hampir..."

"Chen... berhentilah mengganggunya... kau tau Luhan tak suka jika kita berurusan dengan mereka... kau tau itu kan?"

"tentu saja... tenang _hyung_ aku tau apa yang aku lakukan" Lay hanya menggeleng. Ia berjalan bersama Chen menuju tempat Luhan dan yang lain

"manis? Memangnya aku apa?! kucing yang tak bisa pulang?! Aiss! Dia tak tau aku sabuk hitam..." Xiumin berjalan dengan penuh kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan didepan wajah Chen, sampai ia melihat Sehun dan Tao berjalan bersama, dengan seragam sekolah yang keluar dari seharusnya (?), dan Tao yang blazer-nya hanya di gantungkan di pundak sedang Sehun tak memakainya sama sekali. "yo~ Umin _hyung_..."

"hallo... ngomong-ngomong mana Kai? Biasanya bersama kalian?"

"dia ada ulangan tambahan di kelasnya..." jawab Sehun

"kau lihat Suho _hyung_?" tanya Tao. Xiumin hanya menggeleng sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "lebih baik kita ke kantin... Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah menunggu kita disana..." mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

Di kantin ada Baekhyun yang menunggu. Ia melihat mereka bertiga "_yak! _Kenapa kalian lama?" kantin tampak sepi, karena murid-murid sudah ada di kelas masing-masing menunggu kelas masuk " kau tau ada urusan..." kata Sehun, ia mengambil minuman Baekhyun dan meminumnya.

"Suho hyung tak disini?" tanya Tao

"tadi dia kesini... melihat beberapa orang pergi ia ikut pergi... kenapa? Kau rindu mama mu itu?" Baekhyun menggoda Tao

"_aniyo?!_ Dia tempatku curhat! Kau tau itu kan?!"

"_ne..._ kau hanya suka si tower itu kan?"

"diam kau!"

"tapi ia sudah punya seseorang kau tak bisa merelakannya saja apa?"

"kubilang diam!" Tao memukul meja. Sehun dan Xiumin terdiam. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "a-aku dengar kita masih bisa mendapat uang dengan Dance... asal kita bisa menarik lebih banyak uang dari penonton untuk tuan Choi kita akan di hargai lebih mahal..." Xiumin mencairkan suasana. Tapi semua masih diam dalam keheningan...

"_yak!_ Kalian..."

Semua menengok dan melihat kepala sekolah mereka didepan meja kantin. "cepat masuk kekelas kalian!" mereka berempat membungkuk. Lalu Baekhyun mengambil blazer-nya di meja kantin itu, dan memakainya. Sehun menghabiskan minuman Baekhyun, lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah, Xiumin menaruh kedua tangannya ke kedua saku depan celananya lalu berjalan diikuti Tao, Sehun, dan Baekhyun. Mereka melewati kepala sekolah begitu saja. Kepala sekolah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya...

Luhan berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Di sebuah pertigaan , ia melihat seseorang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tembok seperti menunggunya. Ia mengangkat kepala, dan orang itu melihat ke arahnya. "kenapa lama... Luhan-ie?"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu... Sehun" Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil melihat langit, lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang "kenapa? Biasa nya biasa saja... apa ada sesuatu?"

"sehun dengar! Kalau kita terus seperti ini teman-teman ku cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui hubungan kita berdua... kau tak mengerti ya?" Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun "kita harus jaga jarak sekarang..."

"aku menger_" Sehun terdiam, lalu menarik tangan Luhan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. "ap_"

"sstt..." Sehun menutup mulut Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan tak mengerti apa maksut Sehun

"_yak!_ _Hyung_!"

Luhan mendengar suara Kai. Ia melihat arah yang sama dengan Sehun. "_mwoya?!_ Berhentilah mengikutiku! Kalau Luhan tau ia akan menghukumku!" Luhan bisa dengar suara D.o

Mereka melihat D.o melintas sambil menutup kedua telinganya, tak lama Kai lewat sambil mengejar D.o. mereka perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "_hyung_... dengarkan aku! Aku janji Luhan tak akan menghukum mu..."

"hentikan Kai! Luhan tak pernah suka dengan mu!"

"siapa yang bilang aku suka dengannya?! Aku lebih memilih kau dari pada si tukang tebar senyum itu!"

"hentikan! Aku mau pulang!"

"_hyung_! Ayo pulang bersama!" Luhan dan Sehun bisa lihat D.o yang mengendong tas nya, berjalan cepat sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sedang Kai hanya menggantungkan tasnya di salah satu lengannya sambil mengejar D.o

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari gang sempit itu. Mereka melihat jalan yang di lewati Kai dan D.o . "Kai..."

"dia menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung_..."

"_n-ne?_" Luhan melihat Sehun

"kau tak tau? Sudah lama ia menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung_..."

"ini tak bisa aku biarkan..." Luhan hendak pergi. Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya "biarkan saja..."

"lepaskan aku!" Luhan menarik tangannya, berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun. "_hyung_! Apa polisi sudah tau?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun tak berbalik sama sekali. "apa polisi akan menghentikan kita? Mereka tak akan pernah tau apa yang kita lakukan selama ini..."

"itu menurutmu... mereka berjalan lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan..." Luhan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Lalu ia menunduk dan menyebrang jalan dan berjalan menuju rumahnya...

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan bersama. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan Chanyeol dan Kris.. mereka lewat begitu saja seeprti tak terjadi sesuatu. Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke kantong blazer-nya. ia menemukan sesuatu... sebuah kertas yang sudah remek (?) sedemikian rupa. Kris terus berjalan sedang Chanyeol sedikit memperlambat jalannya. Ia membuka kertas yang ia pegang _**tiang listrik! Hati-hati ada pohon! XP 'Baekhyun X' **_Chanyeol terkejut. "heh! Jadi kau memasukan ini saat kita berpapasan tadi?"

"ng? Ada apa? Chanyeol?"

"hmm? _Aniyo_..." Chanyeol memasukan kembali kertas itu kedalam kantong blazer-nya. dan pura-pura tak terjadi sesuatu. Dan melanjutkan berjalan bersama Kris...

Kai dan Sehun berjalan tengah malam menuju tempat tuan Choi. Tapi ada yang mengikutin mereka secara diam-diam. Sehun sedikit menengok kebelakang, ia melihat Kai dan Kai hanya mengangguk. Mereka berlari membelok di sebuah gang sempit dengan cepat. Orang di belakang mereka langsung berlari mengikuti mereka. Di sebuah perempatan didepan Kai dan Sehun, Kai memberi tanda ke kanan, Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berbelok cepat, Kai ke kiri dan Sehun ke kanan. Orang itu terhenti di tengah, lalu ia mengambil arah yang Kai pilih. Kai terus berlari sampai ia menemukann jalan buntu. Ia berbalik dan melihat orang mengejarnya "Kim Jongin... pelajar sepertimu tak seharusnya ada jalan sepi seperti ini tengah malam..."

"heh! Terserah aku! Memang siapa kau?! _Ssibal_..."

"kemana kau akan pergi..."

"bukan urusanmu! _Hyung_!"

"katakan... Kai!"

"Taemin _hyung_! Meski kau memaksaku aku tak akan pernah bilang!"

"cepat katakan! Dasar Anak nakal!"

"tak akan pernah!"

"_wae?!_ Kenapa kau tak mau?!"

"heh... pertama... karena kau kakakku! Kedua... kau lupa... kalau kami berdua..." Taemin terkejut. Lalu...

_**DUAK!**_

__Sebuah kayu menghantam kepala Taemin, sampai ia pingsan jatuh ke tanah yang keras. Kai tersenyum. "_nol gwenchana?_" tanya Sehun ke Kai, ia melempar kayu yang ia pegang kesembarang arah.

"_ne_... " Kai mengangguk.

"kita apa kan dia?" tanya Sehun melihat Taemin yang pingsan

"biarkan saja... _kajja!_" Kai dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang pingsan di depan jalan buntu...

Baekhyun melihat jamnya. Kai dan Sehun masih belum datang "mereka lama sekali!" kata Xiumin kesal. Suho mondar-mandir menggigit kukunya. Baekhyun bolak balik melihat jam di tangannya dan jam di dinding. Tao duduk sambil menatap atap-atap.

Hampir giliran mereka yang mulai tapi dua member lagi belum datang. Kai dan Sehun sampai di depan pintu masuk, mereka melihat genk O yang menunggu di luar dengan perasaan aneh dan seperti habis terjadi sesuatu. Lalu teman-teman mereka keluar seperti baru terkena badai... "a-ada apa?" tanya Sehun ke Chen yang dekat dengannya. Chen tak menjawab ia malah melihat Sehun, lalu ia menggerakkan kepalanya seperti menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam... Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk kedalam.

"KYAAA! OOOUUUHUUUU! DAEBAK!"

Kai dan Sehun terkejut mendengar sorak-sorai, seorang grub baru bernama 'BTOB' mereka menari penuh enerjik dengan lagu berjudul 'Beeb Beeb'. "mereka mengalahkan O" kata Suho dari belakang. "_Mwoya?! _Mereka yang pamer itu kalah?! Dari para bocah itu?!" Sehun tak percaya apa yang dia dengar... ia menatap Kai yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu...

Diluar semua bisa lihat Kai berlari keluar klub. D.o berniat mengejarnya tapi posisinya dikelompok Luhan saat ini. "_yak! _KAI!" Sehun berlari mengejar Kai

"ohh sehun! Kim Jongin! _Yak!" _Suho berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Tao, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan lalu mengejar Suho, Sehun, dan Kai.

Kai melewati Lay dan tak sengaja menyengol bahu Lay. Lay terkejut, tapi Kai langsung pergi. Lay sedikit bingung, ia melihat Sehun berlari mengejar Kai, lalu Suho mengikuti dari belakang. Suho menunduk dan langsung berlari begitu melihat Lay, dan melewatinya. Kemudian Tao, baekhyun, dan Xiumin. "a-ada apa ini?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung...

"ada apa ini?" Lay sampai terlambat. Semua menceritakan dari awal, Lay mungkin kesal tapi ia berusaha biasa saja. "jadi semua selesai?"

"_ani..._ kita masih bisa mendapat uang selain tempat Choi..." kata Chen "kalau disini... kita semakin bertemu dengan mereka..." lanjut Chen...

Genk O pergi dari tempat itu. D.o terdiam, ia terus mengigit kukunya. Luhan memperhatikannya sejak tadi... "berhenti memikirkannya..."

"_y-ye?_" D.o melihat ke arah Luhan

"berhenti... sekarang... atau kau tak akan pernah bisa memikirkannya lagi..." D.o terdiam. Chen yang ada di belakang mengangkat sudut bibirnya "kau sendiri?"

Luhan terdiam lalu menatap Chen "apa maksutmu..."

"jangan pura-pura tak tau... kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama bocah tengik itu?"

"jangan bercanda kau Chen! Aku bisa melemparmu kapan saja aku mau..."

"lakukan!" Luhan mendekati Chen lalu mengangkat tangannya yang sudah terkepal kuat, hendak memukul Chen. Chen tak mengelak, ia berdiri tegak menatap mata Luhan. "cih! Aku tak berselera..." Luhan menurunkan tangannya. Ia kembali berjalan. Semua hanya terdiam, sampai Lay mengikuti Luhan dari belakang...

Sekolah tampak ramai karena hari ini ada pertandingan olahraga antar kelas. Suho menembus kerumunan orang, supaya ia bisa berada paling depan. Sekarang yang main antara kelas 3-B dengan 3-D. Kelas 3B adalah kelas Lay. Suho berhasil berada paling depan. Ia bisa lihat Lay yang membawa bola, berlari sambil menggiringnya ke arah ring basket, saat hampir dekat ia melompat sambil melempar bola dan... Masuk! Semua bersorak-sorai... termaksut Suho. Ia bisa lihat keringat yang menetes dari dagu Lay, padahal Lay hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan, tapi keringatnya bisa sebanyak itu... Suho hanya bisa tersenyum.

Chen mendengarkan musik di taman sekolah. Disana satu-satunya tempat yang sepi dari keributan. Sehun berjalan di sekitar taman sekolah, kantin sekolah akan lebih mudah di tempuh jika lewat taman sekolah. Sehun melihat Chen yang duduk di kursi taman. Ia lewat begitu saja di depan Chen "_yak!_"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya "kau ohh Sehun, kan?" Chen melepas salah satu _heandset_nya. Lalu berdiri dan mengantongi kedua tangannya "untuk apa kau dekati Luhan?"

"heh... kenapa? Tak suka?"

Chen menatap punggung Sehun "jangan dekati dia lagi... kau dengar?"

"memang kau siapa?" Sehun membalikkan badan tapi yang terlihat hanya setengah badannya saja. Sehun menatap Chen dengan tatapan mengejek nya seperti tak peduli "siapa? Kau siapa? Hah?"

"kubilang jangan dekati dia... kau tau? Dia membenci keluargamu..."

"..." Sehun terdiam

"kau tau itu kan? Keluargamu telah menghilangkan marga Xi dari korea ini... marga Xi adalah penghianat negara yang tak tau diri! Sebenarnya itu karena keluargamu... keluarga ohh sama sekali tak suka dengan sifat ayah Luhan... karena itu ayah Luhan di bunuh dengan tuduhan bunuh diri... padahal tidak, semua itu rencana keluargamu... dan pembelaan untuk melakukan penyelidikan atas kematian ayah Luhan ditolak pengadilan... seluruh hakim dan penuntut di bayar oleh keluargamu... benar kan?" Chen menatap Dingin Sehun

Sehun masih diam. Tangannya mulai gemetar "keluargamu semuanya! Luhan membencinya... sayang dia tak tau siapa kau sebenarnya... kalau ia tau kau dari keluarga Ohh... kau mungkin sudah mati..."

"DIAM KAU!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya "semua itu salah ayah ku! Ia yang melakukan semuanya! Matinya ayah Luhan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku! Saat itu umurku baru 5 tahun bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti!" Chen hanya diam melihat Sehun "berhenti menyuruhku berhenti! Aku tak akan bisa! Kumohon... jangan beri tau Luhan tentang kenyataan kalau aku dari keluarga ohh!" Sehun berbalik dan pergi meningalkan Chen... Chen terdiam. lalu ia pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah...

Baekhyun melihat Sehun memasuki kantin sekolah. Ia seperti habis terkena badai musim panas. "kau kenapa? Seperti habis jatuh dari sepeda dan masuk ke saluran air yang penuh sampah..."

"bukan urusanmu..." Baekhyun menatap Xiumin, Xiumin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sehun duduk lalu mengambil minuman didepannya yang entah punya siapa... otaknya terasa sangat panas saat ini... "yaa... katakan sesuatu.." Baekhyun mencoa membuat sehun bicara...

"sudahlah... biarkan saja dia... nanti juga kembali" kata Xiumin. Kantin tampak sepi karena banyak murid yang berkumpul di lapangan. Jadi tak banyak yang kekantin...

Chen tersenyum menunggu di taman. Seperti biasa ia ingin mengerjai Xiumin lagi. Sampai seseorang datang ke taman itu... "Chen..." Chen menengok seketika senyumannyan turun

Xiumin berjalan dilorong sekolah. Ia membawa blazer-nya. ia ingin menuju taman sekolah saat ini. Ia berharap Chen akan menghentikannya supaya ia bisa puas memarahi _namja_ menyebalkan itu... "Xiumin _hyung_..." Xiumin menengok

"Lay _hyung_... ada apa?" tanya Chen. Lay berdiri, lalu mendekati Chen dengan langkah yang berat "aku punya permintaan untuk mu..."

"permintaan? Apa?"

"berhentilah mendekati Xiumin lagi..." Chen terdiam mendengar kata-kata Lay

"Suho..." Suho mendekati Xiumin. "ada apa, eoh?" tanya Xiumin bingung melihat Suho. "_hyung..._" Xiumin tersenyum menunggu kata-kata Suho "berhenti... bersama Chen lagi..."

"_m-mwo?_"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Masalah Dari Masa Lalu

**X ****and**** O**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast: **

**-ALL member EXO**

**-other**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka bukan bermaksut untuk mencoret nama baik member EXO dan yang lain. Sekian trimakasih**

**Bagian dua**

**Masalah dari masa lalu**

Chen terdiam mendengar kata-kata Lay. Lay memandang Chen serius "hentikan niat mu itu... bagaimana pun juga mereka bukan orang yang harus kita dekati"

"a-apa maksutmu _hyung_... mungkin Luhan tak suka aku mengerti maksutnya... tapi apa alasanmu _hyung?_"

"apa kau tau... siapa Xiumin sebenarnya?" Chen terdiam. Lay masih menatapnya...

"_ani_... tap_" perkataan Chen terpotong

"dia... Kim Minseok..." Chen terkejut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Nama... yang lama tak ia dengar... "_m-mmwo?"_

Xiumin melihat Suho "Chen?"

"jangan coba bersamanya lagi... kita tak seharusnya bersama mereka... Kai tak akan suka itu..."

"aku mengerti tapi... apa hanya itu alasannya..." tanya Xiumin bingung

"sebenarnya ada..." Suho berjalan melewati Xiumin, saat belum jauh dari Xiumin "itu karena dia Kim Jongdae..." Suho berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin

Xiumin melihat Suho, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Suho saja... "Jongdae?... siapa dia?"

"kau kenal dia kan?" Lay terdiam sejanak, ia melihat Chen yang terdiam gemetar melihat tanah "orang yang kau bunuh saat kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu... kasus itu di tutup karena tak ada saksi yang cukup untuk memenjarakanmu... dan sekarang kasus itu sudah hilang dan dihapus..."

"_ani..._ Minseok sudah mati karena kecelakaan itu! Dan lagi aku melihat sendiri mobil itu jatuh dan meledak di jurang!"

"bagaimana kalau saat mobil jatuh, Minseok berhasil keluar sebelum ledakan dan di temukan warga asing yang ada di bawah jurang itu?" Chen terkejut "kau kira aku tak tau? Pamanku yang menemukan Minseok yang pingsan berlumuran darah... dan dia membawanya kerumah sakit..."

Chen terkejut. Keringatnya mulai keluar di setiap pori-pori kulitnya "aku tak membunuhnya! Aku kehilangan kendali penuh atas mobil itu! Aku tak sempat menolong Minseok! Jika aku tau mobilnya akan rusak aku tak akan pernah mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan!" Chen mulai berteriak. Lay terdiam melihat Chen...

"berarti... selama ini... dia_"

"ingatanya hilang..." Chen melihat Lay "ingatannya hilang... saat ia jatuh dari jurang itu... jadi ia sama sekali tak ingat akan dirimu... keluarganya... namanya pun ia tak ingat... karena itu pamamku yang memberi namanya dan merawatnya... karena paman tak punya istri dan anak, ia membesarkan Minseok seperti anaknya sendiri... saat umurku 17 tahun aku tau semua tentang Minseok termasuk kau..."

"jadi kau akan melaporkanku?"

"_ani..._ kasus telah hilang dan paman telah meninggal, sekarang Minseok adalah Xiumin yang kita kenal... tapi berhenti bersamanya... Luhan bisa menghajarmu kapan pun dia mau..." Lay berbalik dan meninggalkan Chen.

Chen terdiam. Xiumin yang ia kenal selama ini ternyata adalah Minseok, teman masa kacilnya yang hampir ia bunuh karena kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Saat itu Chen baru bisa naik mobil dan iseng mengajak Xiumin, tapi mobil yang mereka kendarai remnya blong dan Chen terlempar dari mobil sebelum sempat menyelamatnya Xiumin... dan mobil itu jatuh ke jurang... ia sempat di sidang... tapi mengingat ia masih sangat muda dan tak banyak saksi, kasus itu di tutup... dan sekarang sudah dihapus dan hilang dimakan waktu...

Baekhyun memasuki Toilet _namja_. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin, ia melihat kanan dan kiri, lalu ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya, terlihat bekas merah memanjang di dahinya. "ahh! Ini belum hilang..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan obat di saku seragamnya.

"mencoba menutupinya?" Baekhyun terkejut, ia beralik dan melihat pintu salah satu bilik terbuka dan ia melihat Chanyeol lah yang membuka pintu bilik itu "Chan... yeol..."

"kau pikir aku tak tau? Karena dance kau dipukuli ayahmu setiap malam... kau kira aku tak tau?"

Baekhyun memegang obatnya erat, lalu ia menggerakkan kepalanya supaya poninya kembali menutupi bekas luka di dahinya "i-ini karena terjatuh dari sepeda..."

"mana ada jatuh dari sepeda sampai bekasnya sepanjang itu? Ada juga cuma satu titik merah disini..." Chanyeol menunjuk dahinya "apa hanya uang sampai kau rela berkorban?"

"kau tak tau apa pun!"

"..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun

"bagi kau... yang setiap makan dan membutuhkan sesuatu selalu ada... uang hanyalah barang yang mudah diminta... tapi aku tidak! Lahir tanpa ibu... hidup bersama ayah yang selalu mabuk-mabukan dan memukul-mu hampir setiap hari... apa kau tau bagaimana hidup seperti itu?" Chanyeol masih diam menatap Baekhyun didepannya "aku hidup karena keinginanku sendiri... setiap hari selalu beli perban dan obat untuk luka-luka ku... untuk makan pun aku hanya mengandalkan uang tabunganku! Ayahku sama sekali tak peduli padaku! Tapi begitu mengetahui aku melakukan battel dance tengah malam... ia langsung memukul-ku dua kali lipat dari pada hari biasa... kau tau? Berapa banyak obat yang sudah aku beli?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"..."

"kau tak tau apa-apa... kau tak tau apa-apa... jadi jangan ikut campur!" Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu toilet, saat ia hendak membuka pintu...

"kau masih ada ayah... yang masih peduli, apa yang kau lakukan... aku... dianggap boneka tak berguna oleh orang tua ku sendiri..." Baekhyun terdiam. tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu "sejak kecil aku tak pernah diperhatikan... apa yang aku mau selalu di belikan paman-pamanku... orang tua ku hanya berkata 'ohh...' untuk semua yang kulakukan... sampai sekarang aku seperti boneka rusak! Yang tak pernah mereka inginkan... kalau aku hidup kembali... tak apa, aku ada di posisimu... meski kau sering dupukuli, ayahmu... masih peduli apa yang kau lakukan sampai ia memukulimu seperti itu..." Baekhyun terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu keluar dari Toilet meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam tak berbuat apa-apa...

...

Klub tampak ramai seperti biasa. Luhan dan Lay berada di tengah kerumunan orang. Melihat para peserta yang tampail sampai...

_**DOORR!**_

"POLISI!"

Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung pergi. Luhan dan Lay terdesak dengan orang-orang yang saling berebut keluar. "Lay! L-Lay!" Luhan terpisah dari Lay. Luhan terdesak, lalu ia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, bersama orang-orang yang keluar, ia ingin mencari Lay tapi mendengar sirine polisi ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berjanji akan mencari Lay dimana pun, Lay berada...

Lay terdorong ke sana-sini. Ia sempat terjatuh tapi ia bisa bangkit lagi. Ia tak bisa lihat Luhan dimana. Sampai ia merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya, lalu menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Ia melihat yang memegang tangannya orang itu menggunakan penutup jaketnya jadi ia tak bisa lihat wajah orang itu. Di luar terdengar sirine Polisi. Orang itu menarik Lay memasuki gang-gang, ada 2 orang polisi yang mengejar mereka. Lay berlari mengikuti orang itu. Gang itu cukup panjang dan luas untuk lari menghindar, dan banyak belokan. Orang itu menarik Lay berbelok, kedua polisi itu masih mengikuti. Saat di belokan, kedua polisi itu terus berlari melewati gang gelap, mereka mengira Lay dan orang itu sudah sangat jauh berlari dan kedua polisi itu berpencar mencari Lay dan orang asing itu.

Digang gelap yang dilewati kedua polisi itu, Lay dan orang itu keluar. Orang itu menutup mulut Lay agar Lay tak bicara atau mengeluarkan kata-kata. Saa polisi sudah pergi mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka "waah... _kamshamnida_..." Lay membungkuk

Orang itu membuka penutup jaketnya. Lay terkejut "kau... Joonmyeon?"

"haah... untung selamat..." Suho tersenyum

"bagaimana bisa kau di klub?"

"ee... aku sering kesana... melihatmu_ ah! Maksutku... genk O dan X dance..." Suho tersenyum memelasnya

"hmm... kau sering kesana?"

"begitulah... _kajja_ kita pergi dari tempat ini..." mereka pergi dari tempat itu...

Luhan mencari Lay, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Kris sendirian duduk di kursi taman kota. "_yak!_ Kris!"

Kris menengok ke arah Luhan "kau lihat Lay?" Kris hanya menggeleng tak tau. Luhan bingung sedang apa dia disana "kau sedang apa?"

"menunggu..."

"menunggu? Apa? salju?"

"menunggu sampai Lay tau apa yang selalu aku pikirkan..."

"_yak!_ Mencoba sampai neraka terbelah pun... Lay tak akan pernah suka padamu! Apa kau tak mengerti juga..."

"memang kenapa?! Aku belum dapat kesempatan saja!"

"Lay bukan _namja_ yang mudah seperti apa yang kau fikirkan... lupakan saja! Berhenti mengikutinya..."

"kalau tak begitu... si Kim itu akan mendekatinya lebih jauh!" Kris menatap Luhan kesal

"kim? _Nugu?_"

Suho berjalan bersama Lay di jalan pertama kali mereka bertemu. "sejak a kapan? Aku pernah melihatmu di sekolah tadi..."

"aku... bersekolah... yang sama dengan mu..." Suho menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kelas?"

"8-A... sayangnya aku tak pintar dalam permainan apa pun..." Lay hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Suho

"kita berpisah disini..." Lay melambaikan tanganya. Lalu ia menghilang di tengah gelap dan cahaya lampu pinggir jalan...

...

Pagi kembali. Chanyeol menulis semua yang di tulis guru di papan tulis. Ia melirik Kai yang duduk di depannya, ia tampak tak seperti biasanya. Kai sedang memandangi jendela yang ada di sampingnya, biasanya ia akan tidur dalam pelajaran IPS, tapi sekarang kelihatannya berbeda. Chanyeol melihat buku Kai, terlihat banyak tulisan _"dia... sudah selesai?" _ Chanyeol tampak tak percaya apa yang ia lihat...

Baekhyun menyelinap keluar kelas. Setelah berhasil keluar ia segera menuju Toilet. Ia melepas blazer yang ia kenakan, lalu menggulung lengan panjang baju putihnya. Terlihat banyak bekas cambukan memerah dan ada yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah... "arrhh!" Baekhyun mengoleskan obat luka ke tangannya

"ng? Baekhyun _hyung_..." Baekhyun terkejut, ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang luka. Lalu menengok kebelakang "apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"

"Sehun-ah..."

"_wae_? Seperti habis lihat hantu saja... _Hyung_ kenapa? Ada obat luka segala?" Baekhyun terkejut, dan menengok botol kecil obat di dekat wastafel. "i-ini bukan apa-apa..." Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menyembunyikannya...

"kau kenapa _hyung_... sikap mu aneh sekali hari ini..." Sehun mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat merapikan kembali gulungan di lengan bajunya. "kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun

"a-aku baik... tak ada masalah sama sekalii..." Baekhyun menutup obat luka itu dan mengantonginya kembali. Baekhyun mengambil blazer-nya "aku harus kembali kekelas..." Baekhyun memakai blazer-nya dan keluar dari Toilet. Sehun memandanginya bingung...

Xiumin melewati lorong. Ia melihat Chen didepannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka lewat begitu saja tanpa ada cekcok mulut seperti biasa. Xiumin terhenti dan menatap punggung Chen yang semakin menjauh "dia kenapa?" Xiumin masih melihat punggung Chen.

Chen hanya bisa diam melihat Xiumin yang ia lewati. Mengingat dia adalah Minseok, Chen semakin tak mau mengganggunya lagi... ia tak mau Xiumin terluka lagi seperti dulu...

Chanyeol duduk di kursi taman, lalu seseorang muncul melihatnya dari jauh, Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol mau mendengarkannya... "Chanyeol..."

"ng? Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"aku ingin tanya sesuatu..." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sampinya tapi menjaga jarak cukup jauh. "sebenarnya Kris... dia seperti apa? dan kenapa dengan Lay?"

"kenapa kau ingin tau? Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku?! _Ani!_ Ada orang lain..." Chanyeol terdiam melihat Baekhyun...

"Kris... selama dua tahun... ia manyukai Lay..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disampingnya. Chanyeol menutup buku yang ia baca...

_ Kris berjalan dan melihat Lay. Lay yang melihat Kris hanya diam dan melewati Kris begitu saja. Kris terdiam... "Lay!" Kris menengok dan melihat Suho mendekati Lay, mereka tampak akrab berjalan bersama, dan tertawa... Kris mengepalkan tangannya kesal..._

"lebih dari 100 kali ia mencoba mendapatkan Lay, tapi Lay sama sekali tak peduli... dari dulu Lay tak pernah menyukai Kris..." Chanyeol melihat langit "aku tak terlalu tau apa alasan Lay... tapi dia sangat tak suka... memandang Kris saja dia sudah sangat kesal... ia tak pernah memperhatikan Kris seperti apa pun Kris mencoba mendapatkan perhatiaannya..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar cerita Chanyeol "kenapa kau tanya ini?" tanyaChanyeol tiba-tiba...

"ee... sebenarnya ada yang menyukai Kris... itu saja..." Baekhyun melihat pohon-pohon

"ohhh... kau?"

"_y-ye?_! _Ani! _Aku sama sekali tak suka dengan Kris..." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun "tapi... ada satu orang, selama 2 tahun ini... ia tak pernah mengubah perasaannya..."

_Tao berjalan menatap lantai putih sambil membawa buku. Sampai ada seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya "mian..." Tao kenal jelas suara yang berat itu. Ia melihat orang yang menabraknyan itu... Kris "mianhae... aku tak melihatmu..."_

_ "g-gwenchana..." kata Tao ia berdiri lalu tersenyum. Kris melewati Tao begitu saja, sedang Tao hanya diam mendengar langkah kaki Kris yang semakin menjauh "dia... tak pernah memperhatikanku..." Tao memeluk bukunya erat..._

"meski Kris tak peduli tapi ia tetap kuat menghadapi masalah... ia memendam semua perasaannya selama 2 tahun. Aku kasihan padanya... tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'aku tak apa' seperti memang tak terjadi apa-apa padanya..." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pohon yang bergoyang ditiup angin "aku fikir... ia sama sepertiku... ia memendam semua sendirian dalam kesepian... tapi karena ada teman-teman seperti Kai, Sehun, Suho _hyung_, dan Xiumin _hyung_ kami jadi merasa nasip kami semua sama..." Baekhyun tersenyum

"aku senang semuanya terjadi seperti ini..." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, ia tersenyum. Angin berhembus mengangkat poninya, Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun bisa semanis ini... tunggu! Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan?! Baekhyun dari genk X yang dibenci Luhan... ia tak bisa menyukai Baekhyun di saat seperti ini. Chanyeol menunduk...

"hmmm... jadi begitu..." Chanyeol tersenyum...

Istirahat, Kai hanya ada di kelas memandangi taman dari jendela. Sampai Suho masuk dan duduk di depan Kai "_yak!_ Kami menunggu lebih dari 30 menit! Kau kenapa?"

"..." Kai tak menjawab. Tao dan Xiumin ikut masuk dan mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Kai "kau ada masalah?"

_"aniyo... gwenchana..._" jawab Kai malas

Sehun masuk sambil memikirkan sesuatu lalu ia duduk di meja di samping Kai "_yak!_ Baekhyun _hyung_ kenapa?!"

"apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Xiumin

"sikapnya aneh hari ini... pertama aku menemukan obat luka yang ia sembunyikan... kedua ia pergi sendiri tanpa berkata apa-apa... _hyung_ itu kenapa?!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal

"kau lupa? _Appa_nya..." Suho melihat Sehun

"_appa?_" Sehun terlihat bingung, entah kenapa Tao ikut bingung mendengar jawaban Suho

"Baekhyun punya masalah dengan ayahnya... kau lupa? Terakhir kali kita kerumah Baekhyun... besoknya ia tak bisa masuk sekolah kan?" jawab Suho panjang lebar

"terakhir yang aku ingat... ia memakai perban di pipinya..." Xiumin menunjuk pipinya sendiri

Kai hanya diam mendengar semua cerita teman-temannya ada ia fikirkan saat ini, tapi ia tak bisa bilang pada teman-temannya saat ini...

...

Chen duduk sendiri di tempat kosong di kantin. Sampai lay dan Luhan mendekatinya, dan duduk disampingnya "kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan

"Luhan _hyung_..."

"_n-ne?_" Chen melihat Lay di depannya, Lay hanya menunjuk Luhan, membuat lambang X dengan tangannya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Luhan melihat Lay dan Lay hanya mengangkat kedua alis dan bahunya seperti berkata __what?__

"asss!... D.o _hyung_ kemana?" tanya Chen seperti baru mendapat pertanyaan di kepalanya

"dia? Aku tak tau... ee_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beritau..." Lay dan Chen melihat Luhan. Luhan ingat jelas semua perkataan Kris tadi malam...

_**"lay... dia... adikku..." kata Kris menunduk**_

_** "mwo?! Kau menyukai adikmu sendiri?!"**_

_** "bukan begitu! Aku bilang suka karena dia adikku! Aku ingin melindungnya dari apa pun yang menganggunya... karena aku... telah... membunuh orang tua kami..." Luhan membuka matanya lebar mendengar perkataan Kris "tapi aku sama sekali tak sadar! Ayahku kehilangan ibuku karena kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil, lalu ayah bertemu ibu Lay yang tak memiliki suami tapi dia sudah punya anak...mereka menikah dan anak ibu tiriku otomatis menjadi adik ku, anak itu Lay... aku sangat membenci... membenci ibu tiriku! Saat umurku 15 tahun, saat itu mereka akan pergi dan meninggalkan aku dan Lay selama beberapa hari... sebelum mereka pergi, dengan brutal aku merusak mesin mobil dan kaca spion mobil, dan menumpahkan bensin ke seluruh mobil... saat mereka menaiki mobil dan baru beberapa meter dari rumah, mobil itu meledak... dan mereka hangus terbakar didalam mobil..." Kris mengepalkan tangannya**_

_** "waktu itu aku sama sekali tak menyesal... dan lagi kasus itu dianggap kasus pembantaian segerombolan genk motor... jadi aku sama sekali tak menyesal telah merusak mobil... tapi... saat aku merusak mobil aku tak tau kalau Lay melihat semua yang telah aku lakukan!" Luhan terkejut, Kris memegangi kepalanya dan terduduk di kursi taman "umur kami hanya berbeda satu tahun... kami masuk ke sekolah ini, dan saat kelas 1 kami sekelas... ia mengatakaan semua yang telah aku lakukan... baru lah aku sangat menyesal! Dia membenciku... sangat membenciku! Tapi tak banyak yang tau kalau kami kakak adik, karena Lay selalu menjauhiku... karena itu! Aku tak suka! Aku tak suka bila Lay dekat dengan siapa pun termaksuk SUHO!"**_

Luhan terdiam, Chen dan Lay saling berpandangan. Lalu Luhan melihat Lay didepannya "ee_ sebenarnya... klub! Klub tuan Choi telah disita polisi..." Luhan mencari berita yang terdengar seperti sebuah alasan. Tapi Lay dan Chen hanya berdehem... "kami sudah tau!"

"_jjinjayo?_ Berarti aku gak update banget ya?" Luhan tertawa. Chen hanya menanggapinya malas... sedang Lay membuka botol susunya dan meminumnya...

Kai berjalan disekitar lorong dengan malas. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang mulai jengkel dengan sikap Kai "_yak!_ Kai..."

"..." Kai tak menjawab

"Kim Jong_!" Kai melihat Sehun, lalu menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya "hentikan! Aku benci nama itu..."

Sehun melepas tangan Kai dari mulutnya "kau ini kenapa?! Kalau kau tak mau aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu... katakan! Kau kenapa?"

"... haah... D.o tak masuk hari ini..."

"d.o? ahh! D.o O itu ya?" tanya Sehun tapi Kai malah pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti Kai

...

Chanyeol berjalan di tengah jalan sepi. Dingin nya udara malam mualai merasuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya... lalu di sebuah lampu taman yang terang langkah terhenti "siapa? Keluar saja jangan bersembunyi lagi..."

"ketahuan ya? Kau memang hebat..." Chanyeol berbalik. Orang yang mengikutinya perlahan memasuki cahaya lampu taman...

"Siwon _hyung_..."

"kau hebat Chanyeol... tak sia-sia aku jadi sepupu tirimu..."

"cih! _Ssibal!_ Kau kira aku pernah berkata 'iya'? Saat kau jadi sepupu tiriku?"

"dulu kita bermain bersama kan? Aku yang memecahkan barang dan kau yang disalahkan... haah~ masa-masa yang indah..." _namja _bernama Siwon itu melihat langit malam yang mendung

"heh! Dasar... kau tak berubah... aku dengar kau menjadi salah satu agen polisi... itu benar?"

"kau tau... sejak klub kota bawah tanah ditutup dan tuan Choi ditangkap... kota itu menjadi seperti pemakaman... tuan Choi diperiksa, dan semua dokumennya disita... termaksut nama-nama orang yang sering datang ke klub... dan disana, ada namamu..." Chanyeol terdiam "melihat itu aku yang meminta untuk menanganimu..."

"jadi maksutmu... kau akan menangkapku sekarang..."

"menurutmu..."

"haah... sayang nya ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu..." Chanyeol menatap langit. Lalu hujan mulai turun, semakin lama semakin deras membasahi tubuh dua orang, yang terdiam saling bertatapan. Sampai sebuah petir menyambar tower seol dan mematikan semua lampu, disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol lari dan Siwon mengikutinya.

Mereka berlari sepanjang Gang luas yang berbelok-belok. Entah mereka sudah sampai mana. Di sebuah belokan, Chanyeol berbelok dan Siwon dibelakangnya, saat Siwon berbelok ia kehilangan Chanyeol, ia berhenti berlari lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal mengetahui targetnya lolos. Ia melihat langit dan segera kembali ke posnya. Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia menarik nafas panjang... "dia sudah gila, ya?" Chanyeol segera kembali ke rumahnya...

**To Be Continued**


End file.
